Tyrin Lieph
Note:The salarian nomenclature on this page adheres to the nomenclature as explained on the canon wiki. Another Note: Reading this article is not advisable for those that may read the series "The Council Era." Its content does not fully adhere to the story that will be told. Backstory Sur'Kesh Aran Urda Tril Lieph Tyrin/Tyrin Lieph was a salarian born in the year 16 CE. He served in the STG from the ages of 18 to 28, when he requested a transfer to the salarian military. When he realized that he was to be shipped off to fight in the ongoing Rachni War, he killed the crew of the ship that was transporting him and went AWOL. He lived in various colonies, each for usually around a year before moving on. These colonies included a batarian colony, an elcor colony, a volus colony, an asari colony, and lastly a salarian colony. They all served as refuges for AWOL soldiers. Tyrin lived in the salarian colony from the age of 35-43, during which he had met and fallen in love with a salarian woman named Loma. She was killed in a raid on the colony by salarian military soldiers who had discovered his location, shortly after laying eggs that Tyrin had fertilized. Tyrin was held up in his home for days, besieged by the soldiers. During that time, he became convinced his family line was cursed to be killed in their prime. To spare his children such a fate, he destroyed most of Loma's eggs. However, he kept one egg, from which his son Foran was hatched. Tyrin threatened to kill his newborn and then himself if the soldiers did not leave within 48 hours. This conflict was brought up to the salarian Councilor. By examining his STG records, he/she discovered that his primary skill was diplomacy. This skill was amplified due to him living among all major species during his AWOL years, thus giving him an understanding of multiple races. The Councilor proposed that Tyrin would be given solace, and forgiven for his crimes by the salarian government if he provided his diplomatic services as an advisor to the salarian Councilor. He flew to the Citadel, turned over the ship he had taken, and all evidence of his treasonous actions was destroyed. Tyrin began to formulate a plot to bring himself to a seat of power and realize his utopian vision immediately after he was brought to the Citadel. As part of his plan, Tyrin made sure to keep his eye on individuals perceived as threats, including the krogan and manaban leaders. His service as an advisor began in the year 59 CE, the same year his son hatched. He served as an advisor for 24 years until the death of Salarian Councilor Roran Freid at the hands of Takavor Derishama. Tyrin served as the Salarian Councilor until the age of 124, when he finally died of old age in the year 140 CE. However, Tyrin had produced a myriad of clones to continue his legacy within the Emalrus facility. Each lived for one hundred years before being replaced by the next. Tyrin's fractured personality and multiple duties divided the clones between the scientist, and the leader. Several clones served within the STG for 400 years (as in over the course of four clones' lifespans). He was offered the leadership of the STG four separate times throughout his four-century career. Every time, he turned them down, not wanting the STG to be perceived as tied to the much-hated Tyrinian Political Party, the political party founded on his principles. He officially founded the Soldiers of Salvation in the year 70 CE, on his 54th birthday. The Soldiers were a legion of his loyal allies, dedicated to serving him. They became his voice during the years of his second exile, when he went into hiding for 5 years to allow the political heat of his recent actions to die down. The most significant moment of his career as political advisor came when the asari Councilor Telia Millangada allowed him to take part in the Council's discussions on handling the krogan and manaba. He gave the proposal to destroy the Tomb of the Virtuous to silence the manaba. These discussions eventually led to a Soldiers of Salvation agent, Adaria, destroying the Tomb of the Virtuous. In retaliation, the Manaban Emperor Derimakshan kidnapped S of S agent Iletos Nariva in the hopes of finding Tyrin and assassinating him. Tyrin used this opportunity to eliminate the emperor and the batarian ambassador. Lifespans: Tyrin Lieph Prime - 16 CE to 140 CE (124 years) Tyrin Alpha - 140 CE to 240 CE Tyrin Beta - 240 CE to 340 CE Tyrin Gamma 340 CE to 440 CE Tyrin Delta 440 CE to 540 CE Tyrin Epsilon 540 CE to 640 CE Note: The rest of the Council Era continuity will be introduced shortly. Appearances *The Council Era (83 CE) Category:Salarians Category:Political Category:Soldier Category:Male